Lembre de Mim
"Lembre de Mim" é uma canção do filme da Disney/Pixar, Viva: A Vida é uma Festa. Letra Versão do filme Remember me Though I have to say goodbye Remember me Don't let it make you cry For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart Remember me Though I have to travel far Remember me Each time you hear a sad guitar Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be Until you're in my arms again Remember me Versão dos créditos finais Miguel: Remember me, though I have to say goodbye Remember me, don't let it make you cry For ever if I'm far away I hold you in my heart I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart Remember me, though I have to travel far Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be Until you're in my arms again Remember me Natalia Lafourcade e Miguel: Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Recuérdame Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Natalia Lafourcade: Recuérdame, si en tu mente vivo estoy Recuérdame, mis sueños yo te doy Te llevo en mi corazón y te acompañaré Unidos en nuestra canción, contigo ahí estaré Natalia Lafourcade: Recuérdame, si sola crees estar Recuérdame, y mi cantar te irá a abrazar Aún en la distancia nunca vayas a olvidar, que yo contigo siempre voy Recuérdame Miguel: If you close your eyes and let the music play Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away If you close your eyes and let the music play Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away If you close your eyes and let the music play Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away Remember me, for I will soon be gone Remember me, and let the love we have live on And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be So, until you're in my arms again Remember me Natalia Lafourcade e Miguel: Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Remember me Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Remember me Versão brasileira Versão do filme Lembre de mim Hoje eu tenho que partir Lembre de mim Se esforce pra sorrir Não importa a distância Nunca vou te esquecer Cantando a nossa música o amor só vai crescer Lembre de mim Mesmo se o tempo passar Lembre de mim Se um violão você escutar Ele com seu triste canto te acompanhará E até que eu possa te abraçar Lembre de mim Versão dos créditos finais Se deixar esta canção te embalar No teu coração eu sempre vou estar Se deixar esta canção te embalar No teu coração... Lembre de mim Hoje eu tenho que partir Lembre de mim Se esforce pra sorrir Não importa a distância Nunca vou te esquecer Cantando a nossa música o amor só vai crescer Lembre de mim Mesmo se o tempo passar Lembre de mim Se um violão você escutar Ele com seu triste canto te acompanhará E até que eu possa te abraçar Lembre de mim Se deixar esta canção te embalar No teu coração eu sempre vou estar Lembre de mim Se deixar esta canção te embalar No teu coração eu sempre vou estar Se deixar esta canção te embalar No teu coração... Lembre de mim Não importa aonde eu vou Lembre de mim Mantenha vivo o nosso amor Prometo que o meu triste canto te Acompanhará até que eu possa te abraçar Lembre de mim Se deixar esta canção te embalar No teu coração eu sempre vou estar Lembre de mim Se deixar esta canção te embalar No teu coração eu sempre vou estar Se deixar esta canção te embalar No teu coração... Lembre de mim Galeria Coco-27.png Miguel plays Remember Me.png en:Remember Me (song) es:Remember Me (canción) ja:リメンバー・ミー（歌） Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Viva: A Vida é uma Festa Categoria:Canções da Pixar Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Canções de Vilões Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Canções nomeados do Globo de Ouro Categoria:Canções vencedor do Oscar